monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 10
Monster Jam World Finals 10 was held on March 27-28, 2009 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This is perhaps the most controversial World Finals, with Adam Anderson getting injured during racing and cannot freestyle, and a crash by Captain's Curse into the stands (no one was injured, it landed into protective covering) and the censorship of the crash from TV broadcasts along with the additions of dumpsters along the near side for all future World Finals. Another thing was the fact that Natural High and Samson were involved in separate incidents which resulted in the deaths of two separate people earlier that year, which made these violent crashes even more controversial in the Monster Truck industry. Although the uncensored version of Captain's Curse's crash was only shown in europe. Track Layout Far Side- A van stack, car pad in an X shape, and a camper Left side- Decorated box van and triple jump Center- Step up jump used for the backflip encore Right side- Double valley jump and fountain jump Lineup Air Force Afterburner- Damon Bradshaw An Escalade- George Balhan Avenger- Jim Koehler Batman- John Seasock Blue Thunder- Linsey Weenk Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Brutus- Chris Bergeron Captain's Curse- Alex Blackwell Destroyer- Dan Evans Donkey Kong- Frank Krmel El Toro Loco- Lupe Soza Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson King Krunch- David Smith Madusa- Madusa Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents Monster Mutt- Charlie Pauken Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Candice Jolly (World Finals Debut) Nitro Circus- Travis Pastrana (only freestyle) Pastrana 199- Cam McQueen (only racing) Safe Auto Minimizer- Marc McDonald Stone Crusher- Steve Sims Superman- Chad Fortune Taz- Adam Anderson (racing)/Chad Tingler (freestyle) TMNT- Pablo Huffaker War Wizard- Randy Moore (World Finals Debut) Racing Round 1 Madusa '''vs. Stone Crusher '''Pastrana 199 '''vs. Superman Grave Digger vs. '''Air Force Afterburner Avenger vs. Brutus Destroyer vs. Captain's Curse An Escalade '''vs. King Krunch '''El Toro Loco '''vs. Batman Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. '''War Wizard Racing Round 2 Donkey Kong vs. Madusa Safe Auto Minimizer '''vs. Pastrana 199 '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Air Force Afterburner Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs. '''Brutus Captain's Curse '''vs. Taz (crashes into Thunder Alley, Adam was injured and cannot freestyle.) '''Monster Mutt '''vs. An Escalade '''Blue Thunder '''vs. El Toro Loco '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. War Wizard Racing Round 3 Madusa vs. '''Safe Auto Minimizer Maximum Destruction '''vs. Brutus '''Captain's Curse '''vs. Monster Mutt '''Blue Thunder '''vs. Bounty Hunter Racing Semi Finals Safe Auto Minimizer vs. '''Maximum Destruction Captain's Curse '''vs. Blue Thunder Championship Race '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Captain's Curse (crashes into stands) Freestyle '''Air Force Afterburner- 36 Bounty Hunter- 32 Brutus- 29 Blue Thunder- 28 (crash) Nitro Circus- 26 (crash) Stone Crusher- 26 (crash) Monster Mutt- 26 (crash) Taz- 25 Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 24 (crash) King Krunch- 23 Grave Digger- 23 (crash) Batman- 21 (crash) Donkey Kong- 21 (crash) El Toro Loco- 21 (crash) War Wizard- 19 (crash) Maximum Destruction- 19 Destroyer- 17 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- 17 (crash) Madusa- 16 (crash) Safe Auto Minimizer- 13 (crash) Superman- 8 (crash) An Escalade- 8 (crash) Avenger- 4 (crash) Captain's Curse- DNS Encore Maximum Destruction backflip attempt (1 1/2 rotations). A parade of non-competing monster trucks from the pit party circles around the track. Trivia * Captain's Curse's famous crash into the stands is responsible for the addition of safety dumpsters alongside the track for all subsequent World Finals. * This is the second time a truck has made it into the finals and has not freestyled, as Captain's Curses' crash occurred during the finals against Tom Meents in Maximum Destruction. The first time this happened was during Monster Jam World Finals 2 as Blacksmith. Pit Party (Non-Competing trucks) Airborne Ranger Airborne Ranger Too Amsoil Shock Therapy Arachnaphobia Bad Boy Mowers Blue Thunder (Ride Truck) Bombshell Cult Energy Activator El Matador Excaliber Extinguisher Iron Outlaw Martial Law Maverik Monster Trakker Obsessed Pitbull Play'n For Keeps Public Disturbance Samson Shattered Sheer Insanity Spike Unleashed Stone Crusher Ride Sudden Impact Terminator Time Flys TNT War Wizard (Ride Truck) Wrecking Crew Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2009 events